notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily and Caldwell's Introductions
Introductions At the beginning of each episode Murph usually kicks things off by saying, "Welcome back to Bahumia everyone, I'm your Dungeon Master Brian Murphy." He then introduces Jake, who says, "Hardwon Surefoot." Following that, Emily and Caldwell introduces themselves with an "up top quip." These quips usually relate to their characters in some sense, whether that be what is happening in the current arc or something to do with a character trait. This is a carry over from their introductions on 8-Bit Book Club, the spiritual predecessor to Not Another D&D Podcast. Emily's Introductions Episode 1 - No Introduction. Episode 2 - "Who's Emily Axford? I'm Moonshine Cybin!" Episode 3 - "That's Moonshine." Episode 4 - No Introduction. Episode 5 - "Actually, um, I'm Moonshine Cybin, aka Emily Axford." Episode 6 - "Moonshine Cybin, reportin' for business from The Crick, aka crick-ness." Episode 7 - "Moonshine Cybin, clockin' in." Episode 8 - "Moonshine Cybin, aka Killer of Josh, aka deal with it ya cry babies! If you can't handle death you wouldn't last a day at The Crick." Episode 9 - "Moonshine Cybin, keeping it cricky." Episode 10 - "Moonshine Cybin, gettin' cricky with it!" Episode 11 - "Moonshine Cybin, swampy to be here." Episode 12 - "Moonshine Cybin, Maiden of Melora and Queen of The Sneak." Episode 13 - "Moonshine Cybin, you can take the bitch out The Crick but ya can't take The Crick out the bitch!" Episode 14 - "Moonshine Cybin, scout mistress and curb stomp-stress." Episode 15 - "Moonshine Cybin, murderer of innocent gulls" Episode 16 - "Moonshine Cybin, Attorney at Law." Episode 17 - "Moonshine Cybin, Feller of Fucker." Episode 18 - "Moonshine Cybin, Investigative Rip-POR-ter. Spelled R-I-P-P-O-R-T-E-R!" Episode 19 - "Moonshine Cybin. Fuck, I didn't even think of one." Episode 20 - "Moonshine Cybin, spell-poor, health-poor, but rich in cantrips. They're so weak they can't even be called spells." Episode 21 - "Moonshine Cybin, I got lightning on speed dial and I'm not afraid to call it." Episode 22 - "Moonshine Cybin, former sweet heart turned savage." Episode 23 - "Moonshine Cybin, sweet heart turned sour tart." Episode 24 - "Moonshine Cybin, Benefactress of Binks." Episode 25 - "Moonshine Cybin, ain't no need to dress it up this week, I'll just say, I'm Champion of The Ocean!" Episode 26 - "Moonshine Cybin, hosin' down The Chosen. Get 'em off my porch." Episode 27 - "Moonshine Cybin, hot to trot and riddled with rot." Episode 28 - "Moonshine Cybin, the infamous gas lass." Episode 29 - "Moonshine Cybin, Marabelle's Personal Hell." Episode 30 - "Moonshine Cybin, youngin to three mothers, Mee-maw, Three-maw, and Sea-maw." Episode 31 - "Moonshine Cybin, Chief of the Beef." Episode 32 - "Moonshine Cybin, un-apologetically unconscious." Episode 33 - "Moonshine Cybin, Fundamentally Fungal." Episode 34 - "Moonshine Cybin, the thrice crit." Episode 35 - "Moonshine Cybin, Fiancé of Moron." Episode 36 - "Moonshine Cybin, Fiancé to Many, Wife to None." Episode 37 - "Moonshine Cybin, chef both to AND of: rodents." Episode 38 - "Moonshine Cybin, wrecker of Rushack. Ageless, Rageless, and Engage-less." Episode 39 - "Moonshine Cybin, Caller of Lightning, Keeper of the Trident, Pretty Fucking Frightning." Episode 40 - "Moonshine Cybin, Womper of Minors, and Conjurer of Vinerd." Episode 41 - "Moonshine Cybin, The Gash-ious Lass." Episode 42 - "Moonshine Cybin, Rosalyn's Ride or Die, Who's Throwin' The Rolls To Make Sure We Survive!" Episode 43 - "Moonshine Cybin, Tundra Trollop!" Episode 44 - "Moonshine Cybin, Woman of Both Worm and Web." Episode 45 - "Moonshine Cybin, Mid-wife of Life, and Dueler of Death." Episode 46 - "Moonshine Cybin, Paramedic with the Pepstick." Episode 47 - "Moonshine Cybin, Sweet Lass with a Side of Sass." Episode 48 - "Moonshine Cybin, Kissin' Trisses and Poppin' Poison." Episode 49 - "Moonshine Cybin, Foil to the Free Fay Fuckery." Episode 50 - "Moonshine Cybin, too spicy for the Bear Prince's honey." Episode 51 - "Moonshine Cybin, looking for a lay in The Fay." Episode 52 - "Moonshine Cybin, Crick Gone Chaotic." Episode 53 - "Moonshine Cybin, Butcherer of Birds." Episode 54 - "Moonshine Cybin, A Tall Glass of Nipple Nectar." Episode 55 - "Moonshine Cybin, Hound Huntress and Mistress of Mayonut." Episode 56 - "Moonshine Cybin, Queen of The Crick, Champion of The Prick, and Bain of The Witch." Episode 57 - "Moonshine Cybin, Damsel in Dirigible." Episode 58 - "Moonshine Cybin, Dirty Daughter of a Dirty Dad." Episode 59 - "Moonshine Cybin, pardon me, Moon''shadow,'' cause we're in Shadowfell." Episode 60 - "Moonshine Cybin, Mist Sniffer and Blood Rain Swiffer." Episode 61 - "Moonshine Cybin, Lookin' Ripe in the Pin Stripe." Episode 62 - "Moonshine Cybin, Fine Little Philly in The 'Fell." Episode 63 - "Moonshine Cybin, Dutiful Daughter of The Dusk Mother." Episode 64 - "Moonshine Cybin, Decimater of Dolls." Episode 65 - "Moonshine Cybin, RIP Deadeye." Episode 66 - "Moonshine Cybin, Nastier Than a Grimhawk Granny!" Episode 67 - "Moonshine Cybin, Ride or Dyin' and Treestridin'!" Episode 68 - "Moonshine Cybin, Mosses with the mostest!" Episode 69 - "Moonshine Cybin, Galad to be here!" Episode 70 - "Moonshine Cybin, Hillhome Wrecker." Episode 71 - "Moonshine Cybin, Aerrrrrr'tea!" Episode 72 - "Moonshine Cybin, Rachel Ray in the kitchen makin' up those heroes feasts y'all!" Episode 73 - "Moonshine Cybin, splittin' oceans and causin' comotions!" Episode 74 - "Moonshine Cybin, badass lass in the thinkin' cap!" Episode 75 - "Moonshine Cybin, sweetie with a side of sauce who loves mouthin' off and puttin' the kabosh on Akarot!" Episode 76 - "Moonshine Cybin, fungal balla headed straight for Thiala." Episode 77 - "Moonshine Cybin, fungal folk in a starry cloak." Episode 78 - "Moonshine Cybin, in a contractual pickle on my motor-cycle." Episode 79 - "Moonshine Cybin, defeater of the jacked by way of contract." Episode 80 - "Moonshine Cybin, mother of monsters and designated druid." Episode 81 - "Moonshine Cybin, from crit to zip from one little sip." Episode 82 - "Moonshine Cybin, daughter of the aquatic, frequently symbiotic, vaguely erotic, and newly erotic." Episode 83 - "Moonshine Cybin, here to have fun, get some, and roll ones." Episode 84 - "Moonshine Cybin, fungus ridden thot, headed straight for Akarot!" Episode 85 - "Moonshine Cybin, electrifying crick coming after your litch, bitch." Episode 86 - "Moonshine Cybin, fem fantastic up against a jurassic!" Episode 87 - "Moonshine Cybin, back at The Gash and feeling like trash." Episode 88 - "Moonshine Cybin, dirty honey throwing dirty 20s!" Episode 89 - "Moonshine Cybin, slingin' sass and annihilating ass." Caldwell's Introductions Episode 1 - No Introduction. Episode 2 - "Hello sirs and ma'ams, it's me, Beverly." Episode 3 - "Hello!" Episode 4 - No Introduction. Episode 5 - No Introduction. Episode 6 - "Beverly Toegold V." Episode 7 - "Beverly Toegold, reporting for duty, RIP Josh." Episode 8 - "Beverly Toegold, also doesn't miss Josh." Episode 9 - "Beverly Toegold, The Best Boy of Bahumia." Episode 10 - "A pleasure as always, it's me, Beverly Toegold." Episode 11 - "Hello! Beverly Toegold!" Episode 12 - "Beverly Toegold, your leafy lad." Episode 13 - "Beverly Toegold, your Star with a Scar!" Episode 14 - "Beverly Toegold V, and my dad's going to jail?!" Episode 15 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Dad Detective." Episode 16 - "Beverly Toegold, uh, deep in... the cavern." Episode 17 - "Beverly Toegold V, make mine mines." Episode 18 - "Beverly Toegold V, former president of The Galad Rosell Fan Club." Episode 19 - "Beverly Toegold IV. Nope. Beverly Toegold V, Sad Lad of Galaderon." Episode 20 - "Beverly Toegold V, Beverlin Foreverlin." Episode 21 - "Beverly 'My Daddy Went to The Fey Wild and All I Got Was This Silly T-shirt' Toegold V" Episode 22 - "Berverly Toegold V, away from home." Episode 23 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Boulder Bester." Episode 24 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Killer of Cobb! Oh no!" Episode 25 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Squire Who Desires The Fire." Episode 26 - "Beverly Toegold V, your Bag and Bubble Boy." Episode 27 - "Beverly Toegold V, Captain of the Cricketeers. Hoobaly Doobaly!" Episode 28 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Bad Book Boy." Episode 29 - "Beverly Toegold V, (?)" Episode 30 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Green Flame who loves to play games." Episode 31 - "Beverly Toegold V, Snowboard Kid." Episode 32 - "Beverly Toegold V, Horizontal as Heck." Episode 33 - "Beverly Toegold V, I like divine smites, doin' what's right, and big pearly whites." Episode 34 - "Beverly Toegold V, Bard, Hard, and Lover of Chard." Episode 35 - "Beverly Toegold V, the fanciest lad in the cold iron keep." Episode 36 - "Beverly Toegold V, I've got a cold in real life, so I've got a cold on the show as well." Episode 37 - "Beverly Toegold V, the bad lad with a lot of dads." Episode 38 - "Beverly Toegold V, slaying the Devil's advocate." Episode 39 - "Beverly Toegold V, lookin' to get hammered." Episode 40 - "Beverly Toegold V, Prince Hunter." Episode 41 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Hottest Boy in the Frigid North." Episode 42 - "Ooo it's gotta be Beverly Toegold V, Mind Freaker of Giants!" Episode 43 - "Beverly Toegold V, Snow Boy." Episode 44 - "Beverly Toegold V, Surviver Guy." Episode 45 - "Beverly Toegold V, Anti-Anti-Paladin." Episode 46 - "Beverly Toegold V, Level 9 Nice Guy" Episode 47 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Tallest Dwarf in The Fay Wild." Episode 48 - "Beverly Toegold V, Number 1 Cran Fan." Episode 49 - "Beverly Toegold V, Leper-can't." Episode 50 - "Belcherly Toegold V, Milk Boy." Episode 51 - "Beverly Toegold V, Father Finder and Sidewinder." Episode 52 - "Beverly Toegold V, Bound to Balnor." Episode 53 - "Beverly Toegold V, Fay Wild Gay Child." Episode 54 - "O, Beverly Toegold V, The Sad Lad who's dad's gone mad?" Episode 55 - "Beverly Toegold V, Yippy Skippy, Whippy Dippy." Episode 56 - "I'm Beverly Toegold V! Puzzlin' Ace with puss on his face." Episode 57 - "Beverly Toegold V, Hillhome Homewrecker." Episode 58 - "Beverly Toegold V, a Rad Laddy with a Demon Daddy?!" Episode 59 - "Beverly Toegold V, Formerly Fay, now I'm all grey." Episode 60 - "Beverly Toegold V, Your Good Bud Full of Sweet Sweet Blood." Episode 61 - "Beverly Toegold V, a Shadow Feller who's missing his Pelor?" Episode 62 - "Beverly Toegold V, walkin' around like he thought he knew who his daddy was." Episode 63 - "Beverly Toegold V, Coach Bortrum's Favorite." Episode 64 - "Beverly Toegold V, Attack-ula of Draculas." Episode 65 - "Beverly Toegold V, The Little Scamp who loves killing vamps." Episode 66 - "Beverly Toegold V, missing my friend at the Red Fen." Episode 67 - "Beverly Toegold V, halfling teenager who's voice isn't the only thing that's Kraken." Episode 68 - "Beverly Toegold V, Wacker of Krakens who's ass is lackin'!" Episode 69 - "Beverly Toegold V, just a simple lad from Galaderon, here to help his good friend murder his former role model." Episode 70 - "Beverly Toegold V, a lad who's glad that Galad's been had." Episode 71 - "Beverly Toegold V, in a bit of a rough patch in my relationship, but that's okay because I found a book that lets me kill my dad." Episode 72 - "Beverly Toegold V, trying to teach with an inspiring speech." Episode 73 - "Beverly Toegold V, shortest boy on campus." Episode 74 - "Beverly Toegold V, Akarot's (k)nightmare." Episode 75 - "Beverly Toegold V, big bed sleeper, demon head keeper." Episode 76 - "Beverly Toegold V, the halfling knight who bears the amulet with a crack, here to give Thiala a smack." Episode 77 - "Beverly Toegold V, traveling the cosmos in a giant husk and feeling like an insignificant piece of dust." Episode 78 - "Beverly Toegold V, hell boy." Episode 79 - "Beverly Toegold V, defeater of devils, descender of levels." Episode 80 - "Beverly Toegold V, casino boyale." Episode 81 - "Beverly Toegold V, last of his name, the prodigal son who's not having fun." Episode 82 - "Beverly Toegold V, the grey knight with a dad o' hell, who was sent to Shadowfell." Episode 83 - "Beverly Toegold V, rider of the husk, brother of the dusk." Episode 84 - "Beverly Toegold V, the dusk mother's little brother." Episode 85 - "Beverly Toegold V, warrior of the dust, slayer of the husks." Episode 86 - "Beverly Toegold V, a smooth face boy who doesn't need to shave and is about to make his third death save." Episode 87 - "Beverly Toegold V, reunited with Erlin and it feels so weird?!" Episode 88 - "Beverly Toegold V, currently on a bad date with the world's worst chaperone." Episode 89 - "Beverly Toegoold V, technically an atheist now, I guess." Guest Introductions Episode 11 - "Enchanted, my name is Stunkbug." - Adam Conover. Episode 12 - "Hello! Do I say my character's name yet?" - Nathan Yaffe, as Tonathan Tinkle. Episode 31 - "Apple Scrumper, Mudboarder Extraordinaire." - Siobhan Thompson. Episode 32 - "You bring the noise, I bring the cows." Siobhan Thompson, as Apple Scrumper. Episode 33 - "Hi!" - Nathan Yaffe, as Tonathan Tinkle. Episode 60 - "Brennan Lee Mulligan, a mysterious stranger with a flair for danger." - Brennan Lee Mulligan. Episode 61 - "Deadeye, The Crick’s Gunslinger with no skin on his finger." - Brennan Lee Mulligan. Episode 62 - "Deadeye Cybin, a gutless liar scarred by fire." - Brennan Lee Mulligan. Episode 63 - “Deadeye Cybin, if there’s sag in your ass cut ‘em off at the pass.” - Brennan Lee Mulligan. Episode 64 - “Deadeye Cybin, Religion Resister who loves his sister.” - Brennan Lee Mulligan. Episode 71 - "Bahooooomia." - Zac Oyama, as Mavrus Episode 72 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, Carl's roomie and the loser of a frissbee." - Zac Oyama Episode 73 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, who forgot this assignment." - Zac Oyama Episode 74 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, havin' a blast while disintegrating some ass." - Zac Oyama Episode 86 - "Apple Scrumper, I hit things." - Siobhan Thompson Episode 86 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, I can fly now... maybe?" - Zac Oyama Episode 87 - "Apple Scrumper, I hit some things and now its dead." - Siobhan Thompson Episode 87 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, I'm covered in slime and having a real bright time." - Zac Oyama Episode 88 - "Apple Scrumper, covered in shit, ready for it." - Siobhan Thompson Episode 88 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, slayer of the Juiblex and lover of Trix." - Zac Oyama Episode 89 - "Apple Scrumper, one arm is better than none." - Siobhan Thompson Episode 89 - "Mavrus The Unschooled, you don't really have to lie to people you're about to kill." - Zac Oyama Trivia * Jake often is given the grade of "C" for his intros. He's steady as hell. * Jake is the only player to introduce two characters, introducing Jveliin from episodes 63-64. * In Episode 65, Jake introduces vampire Hardwon as "Hardtooth Surefang!" * In Episode 71, Jake introduces himself as "Hardelf Sureear," garnering himself a B- from Murph. Category:Campaign 1